


Keeping Warm

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: How does Natasha Romanov cope with being the Black Widow? How does Steve Rogers cope with being Captain America and a man out of time? It's not easy, but in a cozy cabin in Siberia, they find a way to cope together.
Relationships: Captain America/Black Widow, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Keeping Warm

**Keeping Warm**

* * *

**AN: The following is a simple one-shot involving Captain America and Black Widow. It doesn’t take place in any particular part of the comics, cartoons, or movies. It’s just a simple**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Captain America, Black Widow, or the Avengers. I am making no money off of this. They are the property of Marvel and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

_‘These mean inner thoughts or psychic communication.’_

**Warning: This story contains graphic depiction of sex. If you are not comfortable with that, I don’t recommend reading this. But if you do, I certainly welcome feedback or comments. Please post them on the fanfiction website or send them to me directly via email. Either way is fine. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Siberia – Private Cabin**

She heard it all the time. It was the most common question that Natasha “Black Widow” Romanov got from outside observers, more so than questions on how she fit into her skin-tight outfit.

How did she – a former super-spy for the Soviet Union, trained and hardened by the Red Room – keep her grip on humanity?

She had lied, deceived, manipulated, and killed. Over the course of her life, which had been longer and more eventful than most thanks to a makeshift super soldier formula, she’d done things that would break a lesser soul. For a time, the Black Widow had been an adversary for the Avengers. She actively opposed them, SHIELD, and most governments beyond the Iron Curtain.

That eventually changed and not just because the Soviet Union collapsed. Natasha learned long ago that the path to redemption was long, hard, and tedious, but it was still worth pursuing. She’d seen one too many friends and associates fall because they refused to draw a line and not cross it. She waited far too long to draw that line, but she eventually did. That helped keep her on that path to redemption. It also helped her become an Avenger and a superhero.

Staying within those strict boundaries remained her greatest challenge. Being the Black Widow and _not_ crossing certain lines often clashed with her conditioning as a spy. For that reason, Natasha often made it a point to remind herself what was right, what was wrong, and what lines not to cross.

That was what led her to a secluded cabin in the Siberian wilderness. Only she and one other person alive knew about it. That other person, however, was a major reason why it was so important.

“This is Black Widow,” Natasha said into her communications link, “I’m going dark. For the next 36 hours, I will remain completely disconnected from all comms and tracking.”

 _“Roger that, Agent Romanov,”_ replied Maria Hill, assistant director to SHIELD. _“Confirming all operational uplinks have ceased. Over and out.”_

A hard click on the line followed. It signaled the complete severance of all communications between her, the Avengers, SHIELD, and every other hidden channels that only a select few could access. Going _this_ dark was a rarity, especially for someone in her line of work. Maria Hill was one of the few individuals not named Nick Fury who could authorize it. She didn’t grant it lightly, but she always gave it to Natasha. S

he also didn’t probe for reasons, but Maria was a smart woman. She understood the value of drawing strict lines and remembering why they did what they did. She had her own way of dealing with that. Natasha had hers. As she removed her earpiece, powered down her helicopter transport, and stepped out into the Siberian wilderness, a rare sense of calm came over her.

“Home sweet tundra,” Natasha mused as the brutal Russian cold hit her face.

Her homeland hadn’t become more hospitable since her last visit. That was exactly how it had to be. For her to do what she needed to do on these visits, the land had to be as unforgiving as the work she did.

The sun had just set. This far north at this time of year, that marked the beginning of nearly 18 hours of night. In addition, clouds had rolled in, bringing a fresh round of snowfall for the area. Natasha had been in the Russian wilderness long enough to sense a looming storm. By this time tomorrow, every rock and tree would be covered by a thick layer of snow. That would render the area even more accessible, which further worked to her advantage.

“Winter in Siberia,” Natasha mused, “the season that separates the weak from the strong. Some run from it. Others run towards it. But for a select few…”

The Russian super-spy’s words trailed off as a sharp gust blew across the land. It shook Natasha from her daze and she pressed forward. Wearing a thick coat on top of her Black Widow uniform, she braved the harsh cold and made her way to the cabin.

The SHIELD transport ship behind her went into full shut-down, every instrument going completely dark. Along the way, she passed by a similar transport bearing SHIELD emblems. If the layer of snow on it were any indication, it had been there for at least four hours. Knowing who it belonged to, the usually stoic Black Widow smiled slightly.

Then, as she stood just a few feet from the cabin, the front door opened and her smile widened. A familiar figure stood in the doorway and smiled back.

“You’re early,” Natasha greeted.

“I know,” replied the always poised Steve Rogers. “I had to get away sooner. I needed the peace and quiet…more so than usual.”

“No need to explain yourself, Steve. You _never_ have to explain yourself while we’re here.”

“I still prefer to show some courtesy.”

“Of course, you do,” Natasha said. “That’s just who you are. I just need to be who I am for a while…more so than usual.”

The man the world knew as Captain America nodded, indicating that he understood. He offered no further words. He just welcomed her into the cabin with an intimate embrace, which she accepted. Not many forces could counter a winter night in Siberia. The caring arms of Steve Rogers was one of them.

Natasha lingered in his arms, instinctively clinging to his broad shoulders and pressing her head against his chest. Feeling his body warmth and hearing his heartbeat was nothing short of therapeutic. Given the many burdens and scars she harbored, it was a start.

“Come on in,” Steve said to her. “I already got the fire going.”

“Prepared, as always,” said Natasha. “Is that another courtesy?”

“No. A _necessity_.”

She smiled again as she followed him into the cabin, closing the door behind them and sealing them off from the harsh winter cold. She removed her heavy coat and set it in a nearby closet while Steve stoked the fire in the fireplace.

Like her, he adapted to the harsh Siberian conditions. The living legend wore only a white T-shirt and the lower part of his Captain America uniform, but remained undaunted by the cold. Having fought in many wars through many harsh conditions, he was more hardened than most.

Natasha had always respected that. Steve Rogers was one of only a handful of men who whose character and resolve she never doubted. Being the infamous Black Widow, she hadn’t known many men like that. Even among those select, Steve stood out. That was why she trusted him and no one else to share this remote cabin with her.

“I brought some extra food if you’re hungry,” Steve said after throwing an extra log onto the fire.

“I appreciate that,” Natasha said, “but food is not my greatest need right now.”

“Yeah, I figured,” he said. “These last few weeks with the Avengers…they’ve been harder than most. And that’s saying something.”

“Then, don’t say it. Just be here. I’ll try to make it easier.”

“You always do, Nat.”

Without saying another word, the Russian super-spy joined him in the small living room just in front of the fireplace. Like the rest of the cabin, it wasn’t very big. The entire interior of the cabin could probably fit in the closet of Tony Stark’s Manhattan penthouse. It had only a bed, a small kitchen space, a bathroom, a shelf of books. It had electricity and a gas tank for heating, but no phone or internet access. It was as basic as could be, just like she and Steve wanted.

That area in front of the fireplaces was where most of the _activity_ happened. There was a bed located nearby, but it didn’t have nearly as much appeal at that moment. In addition to starting the fire, Steve had set up a large sleeping bag atop the bear skin rug that Natasha herself had made. It looked so warm and inviting, like a small oasis within a vast and cold wasteland.

As soon as she stepped into that oasis, she slipped her arms around the all-American soldier. Taking in his strength and warmth, she gazed into his eyes, which always exuded a sense of sincerity and honesty. Having grown up in Soviet Russia, it was a stark contrast and one she came to appreciate.

“We’re all dealing with our share of burdens. Some just have more than most,” Natasha told him.

“Spoken like a true super spy,” said Steve with a half-grin.

“Coming from an upstanding soldier, I take that as a compliment,” she said, grinning back. “But I do not wish to talk about those burdens…let alone share them. Right now, I just need someone to be there…to keep me warm.”

“Here? In Siberia? In the middle of winter?” Steve said. “That’s a mighty tall order.”

“But one I know you can do. You are Captain America, after all.”

His smile widened and his embrace on her deepened. With his powerful arms, he pulled her closer. Their bodies made contact. Even through their clothes, she could feel the heat flow between them. Combined with the heat from the fireplace, it created that special spark. That was all Captain America needed to give her what she needed.

“I’ll do what I must to get the job done,” Steve said to her confidently.

“I know you will,” she said to him while caressing his face, “and I’ll do mine. Be certain of that.”

Following the heat, Natasha drew the American icon into a soft kiss. It wasn’t too messy or intense. They were not looking to recreate a moment from past relationships or mirror one of Tony Stark’s decadent liaisons. She and Steve sought only warmth and comfort. This small cabin in the middle of nowhere was just their preferred locale for embracing it.

They lingered where they stood, not acting with great urgency or impatience. For once, time wasn’t a factor. There was no race against the clock to save the world or complete a mission. They could act at their own preferred pace, a refreshing feeling that further ignited the spark.

As their lips meshed and their hands roamed, Natasha guided him down to the floor where the open sleeping bag was already laid out. She soon found herself lying on her back with Steve on top, his muscular form pressing down against her. The former Soviet spy rarely let herself be so vulnerable, having been trained to always maintain some amount of leverage. Natasha made a rare exception for Steve Rogers. It was risky for a spy, but the reward was far greater.

“Natasha…” he gasped lightly in between hot breaths.

Hearing him say her name like that triggered another spark, but this one occurred within her. Underneath her clothes and beneath her skin, a new heat manifested in her core. With it came a rare desire for his intimate touch, one free of manipulation or ulterior motives.

“Steve…I want you,” Natasha whispered into his ear.

Like a good soldier, he complied. With complete focus, Steve began undressing her. He started with the top part of her Black Widow uniform, unzipping the seams with utmost care and peeling it off her shapely form. Before she knew it, she was down to her bra and panties.

The exposure of her flesh to his eyes and touch only intensified the heat from within. It also prompted her to undress him as well. She started with his shirt, grabbing the hem from behind and pulling it off over his head. The sight and feel of that muscular, well-sculpted upper body triggered every feminine instinct she’d been taught to control and channel. This time, Natasha just let herself be a normal, horny woman as she stripped this man down.

Being such a gentleman, Steve gladly obliged. He helped her undo his pants, take them off, and kick off his boots in the process. Once in just his plain white briefs, he went for her bra, which Natasha had already unclasped. As soon as she slipped it off, she pulled him close so he could bury his face between her fleshy mounds. It helped ignite the spark within him while also conveying a special warmth.

“You want it more than usual,” Steve said, dazed from the warmth of her ample breasts.

“Speak for yourself, Captain,” she teased.

“Well, I wasn’t going to say anything. Good thing I’m a man of _action_ ,” he quipped.

Natasha replied with a rare smile and laugh, something Hawkeye once joked he had to document, given how rare it happened. Steve just happened to see it more often than most and he did plenty to earn it.

While still on her back, he kept supplementing the warmth. He continued caressing and feeling up her womanly body as he trailed his lips down her torso. The presence of multiple scars and unhealed wounds didn’t dissuade him in the slightest. He just kept going until he reached her panties.

“Mmm…a man of action indeed,” Natasha purred under his affectionate touch.

As soon as the former super spy felt him grasp the sides, she lifted her hips so that he could slide them off. It rendered her fully nude and exposed to this man. She had no weapons or tools of any kind. It was almost thrilling, but her desire for more warmth superseded any thrill.

While Steve casually set her panties aside, she went for his briefs. By then, his own inner heat had found its way to his penis. Like the rest of his body, he had an endowment worthy of a super soldier. A less humble man would’ve bragged about it, but Steve’s humility extended to sex. It was a rare trait, but it just made Natasha want him more.

“This warmth…I _need_ it so much,” she said under her breath.

Their underwear now discarded, their fully nude bodies came together once more. Bare skin touched bare skin as Steve got back on top of her, capturing her lips again to turn those inner sparks into a healthy flame.

They continued taking their time, kissing and touching with increasingly fervor. At some point, Steve pulled the cover of the sleeping back over their naked bodies, helping capture some of the warmth they’d created. It helped their arousal catch up to their desire. With the fire in the fireplace raging behind them, that didn’t take long.

Eventually, Steve was as erect as she was wet, all the shared warmth and sparks having triggered a strong arousal. They were already breathless from all the kissing and touching, but still very energized for more.

“Steve…take me,” Natasha said to him in the midst of such caring foreplay.

Again, he responded with words instead of actions. Their lips parted and he shifted his grip to her thighs. He then pushed her legs apart, got between them, and aligned his erect manhood with her moist womanhood. Natasha clung to his shoulder, closed her eyes, and anxiously waited for the American super-soldier to make the next move.

He thrust his hips forward. Hard masculine flesh penetrated her depths, the inner muscles stretching and surrounding his manhood with her moist heat. That spark inside them turned into a healthy flame. Together, they each let out a sharp gasp of desire.

“My God,” Steve whispered into her ear.

“Bozhe moi!” Natasha moaned.

Their flesh entwined, a rare and special kind of sex played out.

Steve, still as focused and dedicated as ever, buried his face in her neck and began the intimate movements. He made good use of his leverage on top of her, working his hips and rocking her naked body with his.

He kept it basic, remaining in a simple missionary position as he built up the pace. Being a man out of time, this was Steve’s main approach to sex. It worked perfectly because Natasha preferred such simplicity. In her line of work, she encountered so many men of such extreme _perversions_. Being with a man who enjoyed making love to a woman the old-fashioned way was nothing short of refreshing. Being with a man she could implicitly trust with her body made it incredibly enjoyable.

“Yes! This is it. This is what I need!” she gasped under a steady onslaught of pleasure.

“We both do,” Steve whispered right into her ear.

The Russian super spy smiled again and let out more moans. Having settled into a steady rhythm, her body moved with his so seamlessly and smooth. Chiseled manly flesh glided smoothly against her feminine curves. She began supplementing his motions, hooking her legs around his waist and lifting her hips in accord with every thrust. With each thrust, his dick pumped smoothly inside her vagina, evoking hot sensations that flowed freely between them.

The heat and intensity of their sex flowed freely, turning raw effort into ecstasy. Their body movements never got too fast or fervent. That was not the kind of sex they sought. Without urgency or constraints, she and Steve were content to take their time and enjoy the feeling. It brought them plenty of bliss while generating plenty of warmth, so much so that their naked bodies broke out in a light sweat. It made the grinding of their skin so smooth and effortless, putting more fuel on that fire within.

As that fire intensified, Natasha felt an orgasm approach rapidly. She still wasn’t used to that, such incredible bliss coming so effortlessly. In the past, getting such pleasure from sex either took immense effort or a vivid imagination. With Steve Rogers, it just manifested so naturally and beautifully. His approach might have been old-fashioned, but it got the job done.

“I’m close, Steve. I’m so…so close,” Natasha gasped into his ear.

“Me too, Natasha,” Steve said, his face still buried in her neck. “I’m ready…when you are.”

As the movements intensified, she took his hand in hers and interlocked their fingers. She squeezed it firmly as the pressure inside her built, her vaginal muscles tensing in anticipation of her releases. He squeezed back, putting some extra effort into the next round of thrusts, pushing himself closer to the brink. Natasha could feel in his powerful grip how close he was. She still got hers first.

“Ooohhhh yes!” Natasha cried out.

For a brief, but glorious moment, every pain and burden she’d born as the Black Widow disappeared. She closed her eyes and let out a moan of orgasmic glee that filled the cabin.

Her toes curled and she squeezed Steve’s hand firmly. Her inner muscles contracted hard, coating his rigid cock with her feminine juices. Like a dam bursting inside her, a rush of raw pleasure shot up from her core and rippled throughout her body. It was so liberating, a feeling no former Soviet agent took lightly.

Her joyous writhing was a rare spectacle and one that Steve appreciated more than most. As he watched and heard her orgasmic bliss, he crossed that special threshold as well.

“Natasha!” the proud soldier gasped.

The movements finally settled. His powerful muscles shuttered under her touch as the living legend achieved his release, as well. Steve was not nearly as loud as her, but his elation was just as powerful.

She continued squeezing his hand as she felt his member throb inside her. Thick streams of seminal fluid shoot out into her depths, mixing with her juices. Such a potent mixture created a uniquely hot feeling within her. Having sought his warmth within this harsh winter landscape, it was both fitting _and_ fulfilling.

“Such a good, honorable man,” Natasha said to him through heavy panting.

“And you’re a strong, amazing woman,” Steve replied.

It was a simple sentiment that further complimented their intimate act. Natasha cherished every second of it with him, knowing the struggle and strain of their lives was bound to be greater. They lingered in that moment together, their bodies still connected in sexual union. They just held each other and caught their breath. Eventually, Steve parted from her and rolled onto his side.

She rolled with him, their legs still entwined and their naked bodies covered by the sleeping bag. The howling winds outside gave them plenty of incentive to stay close. The heat from the fireplace kept the warmth they’d generated strong. As nice as it felt, it still wasn’t enough. Natasha continued pawing his chest, lightly kissing down his neck. Even after Steve caught his breath, he sensed her lingering desire.

“You’re more _restless_ than usual,” he commented.

“You say that as though _usual_ applies,” Natasha quipped.

“I meant relatively speaking,” Steve countered. “Good thing I wasn’t planning on turning in early.”

“Now, who’s the restless one?” she teased.

“We could debate that. Or I could just follow you’re lead.”

“Tough choice,” the Russian woman snickered, “but I know you’ll make the right choice. You’re Captain America. It’s what you do.”

The American legend smiled and wrapped his powerful arms around her once more. The strength and warmth did plenty to fuel Natasha’s _restlessness_. She often came to this cabin with plenty of pent-up stress and frustration. Venting it in a healthy way had always been a challenge. Sharing this with Steve was probably her best and most preferred way of coping.

With plenty to vent, Natasha crawled on top of him. The energy within began venting as she eagerly kissed, pawed, and caressed his manly sinews. Steve gladly accommodated her, kissing back when needed and feeling up her feminine curves to keep the warmth flowing. Just as before, it ignited another spark within.

“Lay back. Relax,” Natasha whispered in her thick Russian accent.

Steve wordlessly obliged, trusting her to do what had to be done. She honored that trust, stepping up her foreplay by working her way down his imposing male form. He was still semi-erect, his penis still dripping with their sexual fluids. Being a such a strong man and a super soldier, he had more stamina than most. That extended to sex and Natasha made the most of that.

Licking her lips, she slipped under the sleeping bag and made her way to his dick. She even rearranged her body so that he could get an up-close view of her pussy, which he eagerly appreciated. She made the first move, grasping the base of his cock before hungrily taking it between her soft lips. Steve made his soon after, hungrily tasting her womanhood with his tongue.

“Oh Natasha…” he gasped, already intoxicated by her flesh.

Natasha responded with a muffled moan. She was already giving him the kind of oral sex she reserved for a select few. With care and affection, she slithered her lips and tongue along his shaft, using her detailed knowledge of male anatomy to maximize the feeling.

Giving oral sex was an understated, but necessary skill in the world of espionage. Going back to her days in the Red Room, Natasha had to learn how to suck a man’s cock and suck it just right. The goal was to get him to let his guard down or get out of certain _situations_. She’d even had to learn oral sex with women, but the goal didn’t change.

The goal with Steve was _very_ different.

This was not a mission and he was not a target. There was no ulterior motive or larger agenda. For once, Natasha just wanted to please a man who’d kept her so warm.

“Need more of this…so much!” she gasped while stroking him harder.

His cock quickly stiffened under her oral sex skills. Steve, always keen on fairness, did his part with her pussy. His cunnilingus skills had been somewhat underdeveloped when they first started going this. He needed a fair amount of practice to get good at it. Under her guidance, he became quite _adept_. Any future lover he had owed her greatly.

For the moment, Steve just focused on her. Using his skilled hands and powerful tongue, he stimulated her folds in all the right ways. That heat within became another firestorm of desire. This time, Natasha sought to guide them through the flames.

“Ready for more, soldier?” she teased after giving his dick another lick.

“I am, Agent Romanov,” Steve replied in his most official sounding voice.

With clear assurance and amble motivation, the Russian woman re-aligned their bodies. She remained on top, straddling his pelvis and aligning her pussy with his penis. She pawed his chest while he held onto her thighs, looking up at her with that intense gaze that could motivate anyone into doing more. It could both assemble the Avengers and initiate great sex.

“Hold me,” Natasha said. “I’ll keep us plenty warm.”

The proud soldier did as requested and she did the rest.

With the same care and consideration that he’d shown her, she lowered hips, guiding her moist folds over his rigid manhood. The sensations of hot, smooth penetration filled them once more. After soaking in that wonderous feeling with him, Natasha began moving her hips.

She was slow and steady at first, allowing their bodies to adjust to their sensual union once more. She then build up a solid pace, riding him with just the right amount of intensity. It wasn’t too rough or hurried. Natasha had been with enough men who liked it rough. A man like Steve had higher standards, even for sex. She relished every chance to match them.

“My God…Natasha,” Steve gasped as he watched her with awe and desire.

She matched his gaze with one of her own, conveying how much this _warmth_ meant to her. She couldn’t put it into words, but she didn’t have to. Her actions, and the passion behind them, got the point across.

She continued to ride him, working her hips and rocking her body. Her breasts bounced with each motion, her inner folds slithering smoothly along the length of his cock. Steve contributed as needed, tracing his hands up her hips and torso, eventually settling on her fleshy mounds. Their naked skin continued to converge and clash, the intimate contact generating plenty of heat. Even with the sleeping bag covering only part of their naked bodies, they contained plenty of warmth.

Natasha’s impassioned efforts paid off quickly. She already sensed another orgasm approaching. A second release rarely came this quickly. It was a testament to Steve’s dedication, as well as the extent of her restlessness.

“Bozhe moi!” the Russian woman gasped. “Again! I’m going to…come…again!”

She moved her hips harder and faster. Steve even helped, raising up slightly so she could hold onto his shoulders for the last round of movements. When she came, she dug her nails into his hardened flesh and let out another orgasmic moan, as well as some muffled Russian obscenities.

Steve said nothing. He just kept holding her, their hot flesh remaining enmeshed as she savored another sexual release. Inner muscles throbbed and waves of sweet bliss flowed outward. Natasha buried her face in his shoulder and just soaked it all in, treasuring the feeling for all its glory. Despite the intensity of her release, however, she didn’t lose focus.

“Don’t stop,” she whispered through her ecstasy.

“I won’t,” Steve replied.

True to his word, their sex continued. Using his powerful arms and firm grip, he kept their bodies moving. He re-established the steady pace that worked so well. It was simple, but effective. It perfectly mirrored Steve Rogers’ approach in everything he did. She embraced it as well as they made more intimate heat together.

“So warm,” Natasha said under her breath, “he’s keeping me…so warm.”

The rest of their act played out in a euphoric, dream-like sequence. Their naked bodies kept moving and grinding, hands roaming wildly while lips tasted whatever exposed flesh they could grasp. It never got too urgent or desperate. For once, she and Steve didn’t set a deadline or an objective. They just let their passions and their desires guide them.

It led to plenty more ecstasy for the both of them. Their positions shifted regularly. Steve needed to catch his breath at times and Natasha needed to take a moment to process the feeling, but the overall rhythm of their sex remained steady and consistent. They remained within the confines of the sleeping bag, but made the most of it every step of the way.

Natasha still pushed her body, as she so often did.

Steve matched her every step of the way, as only Captain America could.

The final result was a lengthy round of sex. It only ended when their restlessness had been exhausted. By then, even their legendary stamina hit its limit.

When the movements stopped and their genitals parted, they were still covered in a light sweat. She was curled up in his arms, her head resting against his chest. The fire in the fireplace had settled, but they had plenty of heat to get them through the night.

“Steve…” Natasha gasped as they reached that limit.

“Yes, Natasha?” Steve said, equally breathless.

“Hold me,” she said. “For the rest of the night…just keep holding me.”

“I will. I promise.”

That was all he needed to say. A promise from Captain America was one of those rare absolutes that needed no scrutiny. For a lifelong spy, that carried a special meaning.

There was so much more to say about Captain America. He could’ve said just as much about her, the Black Widow. Instead, Natasha and Steve just shared another smile and kissed before settling in for some much-needed rest. There weren’t many times or places in which they could enjoy a comfortable night’s sleep. This cabin was one of them.

“Warmth and rest,” Natasha mused as she nodded off, “it never gets easier. And yet, it’s still so vital…and satisfying.”

As they curled up closer, their naked bodies still very much entwined, the fire continued crackling nearby. Now secure in the sleeping bag, they’d created plenty of warmth together. Even in the midst of a harsh Russian winter, it was more than enough to get her and Steve through the night.

* * *

**The End**

**AN: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to read and review. Until next time, take care, stay safe, and stay warm.**

**MarvelMaster616**


End file.
